The Call
by Angelscurse09
Summary: First Lemon!::: When Ryan and Autumn finally decide to cross the line for internet friends to distant real-life friends...


_**Autumn: Hey I'm sending you this email so we can keep contact at all times so heres my # just in case you want to call or text me.**_

~Later~

Text from:Unknown #

Subject:its me ryan :)

Message: Hey I got your email I like how you think ;)

_**-his side-**_

_Text from: Autumn_

_Subject: Re:its me ryan:)_

Message: I thought you might like it hey I have tiny keys can I call you? 

btw: your a pervert

_**-her side-**_

_Text from: Ryan_

_Subject: Re:its me ryan :)_

Message: I dont care Autumn :)

why am I a pervert and no I'm not you are I didnt imply anything ;)

_**-Ring Ring-**_

"He-He-Hello?" he snickered. "Ring Ring!" she laughed. "Hello!" he said. "Hi" she smiled. "So whats up?" he asked. "Eh nothin much just talking to a sexy guy who I've known for a while but this is the first time for us actually talking you know what I mean? Whats up with your end?" she said amused.

"Yeah I think I know what you mean. Me? Well I'm just talking to the sexiest babe I've ever met but I've never really talked to her either but now that I have her number I'm pretty sure my days wont feel complete unless I've talked to her." he replied with the same amusement.

"Aw I'm sure she'll love talking to you everyday cause I know I love talking to you." she said blushing. "Aw Autumn your so cute, so in commemoration of today I think we should celebrate!'" he exclaimed. "Well its true, what did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Still doesn't mean your not cute because that my friend is also true, I was thinking something along the lines of... phone sex." he whispered. "WHAT!!!!!!" she screeched. "Aw come on Autumn you know you wanna and its not like we haven't had feelings for each other." he persuaded.

"But Ryan you know how complicated things are now for me! I don't like having false hopes..." she pleaded. "Autumn I promise I won't break your heart after we're done I doubt this would be a one night stand thing." he reasoned. She sighed in defeat. "Fine but I'm not going to start this, this was your bright idea genius."

"Yes! I promise Autumn you wont regret this!" he reassured. "I already do..." she murmured. "Alright well then since I've never done this and you said I have to start I'll ask you what you want me to do?" he asked as if he hadn't heard her last comment.

"I dont want you to do anything but if you were with me I'd want you to hold me because I'm cold." she stated. "Well if I was there I'd hold you and I'd nuzzle your neck because my face loves to be there." he said in a sultry voice. "I'd probably squish your face with my head because that tickles!" she giggled. "Eh its alright I love your face it so cute and happy." he said and she could practically here the smile in his voice.

"Yeah I like your face too it happy and sexy just how I love em." she growled into the phone. His voice lowered into a husky voice she'd never thought she'd here, "Sexy eh? What makes my face so sexy, Autumn." He dragged her name as if it were a sin. "Your whiskers on your face are so rusky and your lips are just so kissable man I wish I could kiss them all day." Her voice was getting more lustful and lower almost as if she were whispering. "Well no one says you can't well actually no because you said you didn't want me to do anything," his tone become mocking.

"Ryan come on let me kiss you at least ," she said in a whine. "Why?" his tone with fake confusion. "Because... do I really need to say it?" she asked seriously. "Si you do!" she could hear his smile. "Fine! Its because.... I..... lo... love... ya...ya... you" she confessed in whimpers. "See now was that so hard?" he said sarcastically. "Humph!" she huffed "Ok I'll kiss you now because thats what you wanted." he said greedily. "No! You don't kiss me now!" she exclaimed. "Wh-what?!" he said surprised. "You heard me! You have to please me to kiss me!" she reasoned.

"Bu-but Autumn!!!!!" he whined. "No! No buts... I told you something to kiss you and I want the same thing because a kiss is not done by one person." she was seriously pissed. "Autumn, sweetie, honey, sugar, baby! I love you so much please let me kiss you." he begged. She giggled a bit by his over excessive name calling. "Ok and to commend from earlier... I love you too." she said sweetly.

"Aw Autumn your so cute. And if I was there I'd definitely be kissing you lovingly right now." he gushed making kissy noises over the receiver. She giggled and returned the kissy noises, "My arms would be around your neck and I'd be on my tippy-toes because your taller than me." "How do you know I'm taller than you?" he inquired. "Oh and my arms are wrapped around your waist because I need you against me." He quickly responded. She laughed for his forgetfulness, "I know because I think you told me your height once and everyones taller than me hehehe and to respond I do a foot pop because I've always wanted to do that and you make my toes curl in pleasure so it feels right hehehe." she said trying to keep in her giggles but failing miserably.

"Really everybody? Pray tell what is your height my love? And to respond to your response I pick you up off your feet because I've always wanted to do that to a girl and it seems like the perfect opportunity." he said trying not laugh at her constant giggles.

"My love? When have you started calling me that? I'm 5''4 dear. I'm a shawty hehehe. And to your response that responds to my response I break this kiss in mid air because I don't know about you but I've run out of breath hehehe!" she said no longer able to keep her giggles in. He laughed at her giggles he had no idea why she was laughing but her laugh was just so contagious.

"Ah I see... damn gurl you is a shawty but your my shawty, and I'm calling you my love as of now because thats what you are love. And yeah I've run out of breath too love but I need my lips on you so they instantly transfer to your neck and I'm setting you down." he said finally able to stop laughing.

"Off the topic: Why are we laughing? hehehe. But going back on topic... Ryan no... sorry but sound like the white boys in my neighborhood hahahaha! But thats ok I still love you dear. But yes as you said I am a shawty and everyone from my high school football team should know that.... but thats a story for a different time. My breath is getting more shallow as your make your journey down my neck." She said mischief clearly audible in her voice.

"Off topic response: I don't know but I'm laughing because your laughing and your laugh is so contagious. On topic time woo!: What?! Gurl nah I grew up in the Get Oh _**(**__**A/N:HAHAHAHA!)**_ I love you too love. No I feel like I have the right to know why every guy on your high school football team knows your a shawty." A tinge of jealousy in his voice at the end.

"Off topic is teh winz: I'm laughing because this conversation is just so random sometimes. On topicness!: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh god NO! Nah I dont think I'm gonna tell ya dear but I'll give you a hint" her breath was going away fast from laughing.

"Ah come one Autumn don't hate on me. Ok give me a hint babe. And as for our sex my lips are kissing your neck in forgiveness because I keep biting your neck." he said quickly.

"Ah no Ryan not there! I aint hatin I just be spoutin the truth baby. For your hint it involves lots of movement and you can sweaty really quick and depending of the kinda person you are you usually would wear clothes and if you don't then I'm kinda scared." she said.

"Hehe do you like it when I bite your neck baby? I'm sucking and licking your collar now its just so delicious, your skin. Yeah yeah whatever I like bein a skater rather than a gangsta. Ah I get it you've danced with all the guys on your football team do they come up to you or do you go to them hun?" he figured.

"Hah hah yes Ryan please do more I need it! I need you! Hehehe I'm a bit of both cause thats how I roll. Shweet you figured it out! I go to them but they say my milkshakes... I'm not even going to finish that." she breathed.

_**-Lemon time!-**_

"Mmmmm I love it when you say my name like that... say it again. My hands are exploring your body now rubbing your stomach and the underside of your breasts. I love your breasts Autumn they're so big. I'd rather you not finish that sentence I'd like to get back to this because this is getting better and better as we go." he groaned.

"Ryan... AH grab my tits harder!" she moaned. "My hands are all over your covered tits but every once in a while one of my hands leaves your tit to unbutton your shirt until all the button are undone. Off topic real quick: are you wearing a tank and bra or just a bra or no bra at all hehe." he was having trouble with his words.

"Nnnnnnnnnah~" she moaned. "Cami with bra built in." she forced out. "My hands are traveling under your camisole finally to the built in bra my hands quickly slip under and I'm playing with your hard naked nipples. My mouth is giving your neck a field day showering it with kisses and decorating it with hickies because I want people to know your mine." he said low and hungry. She moaned loudly obvious from ministrations on herself, "I'm getting so hot down here baby I need it!" she begged. "I'm tearing off your cami and my hands fly down to your pants unbuttoning them at lightning speeds and unzipping your pants then my hand flies inside playing with your folds outside of your panties." he said with need.

"Ryan stop teasing me!~" she moaned. "Well Autumn I wouldn't tease you if I knew what you wanted, so do you care to tell me what you want Autumn" he purred. " You liar you know what I want but I'll tell you anyway cause I really want it... I want your big, hot, fat cock shoved up inside my dirty leaking pussy going in and out till I explode over your dick with pussy juice." She rushed with need. "Dang Autumn didn't think you'd have that dirty of a mouth!" he replied in shock. "I tease your core by rubbing my hard erected member all over you dripping pussy." he said lustfully.

_**Weird POV (like these two are in the same room)**_

"Nnnnnnnnnnnah~ Ryan please! Give it to me!" she pleaded looking into his big hazel eyes. She was squirming under his ministration. "Alright Autumn but don't forget you asked for it." he said cautiously then he rammed his cock into her gaping pussy. He kept pushing until he was balls deep inside her. He whispered hotly into her ear, "You wont be able to walk let alone sit once I'm through fucking you Autumn." She shuddered from the pleasure of having him inside her combined with his dirty whispers. He waited until she gave him a signal to move because even though he wanted her so badly he didn't want to hurt her. "I'm ready." she whispered. At first the pace was slow just so she could get used to it, since she was a virgin, but then things were picking up. Soon enough she was squirming and writhing with please shamelessly moaning. "I love you Autumn" he whispered as he thrust in and out of her. "I love you so much!" his voice growing. She panted heavily unable to respond to his confession. She wasn't sure if his words were true or if this was just the heat of the moment. "Autumn I cant take it anymore! I love you too much to do this! I need you too much to do this!" he stopped his thrusting pulled out of her and moved away from her.

_**Normal POV again :)**_

"Ryan I don't understand... you want me but now you dont? What are you talking about? If we need to talk we can talk hon we're reasoning people." she said to him still gasping. "I don't want to hide my secrets from you anymore... I dont want to hurt you anymore because when you bleed... I bleed... my heart is in you!" he sang. She never heard the song so she listened to his lyrics.

_**(Song: keeping me alive by the afters)**_

It's like I never lived

Before my life with you

So much was missing here

I never even knew

I still picture the place we were

When I fell into your world

[Chorus:]

My heart is in you

Where you go you carry me

I bleed

If you bleed

Your heart beats

Inside of me

You're keeping me alive

I don't know why feel this way

But something's right

You're like the morning air

Before the light arrives

No more lonely and

No more night

No more secrets to hide

[Chorus]

I'll hold you near

Together, we'll never die

Your love is keeping me alive

[Chorus]

"I don't know how to express to you more than that really I don't unless I need to be there in your room holding you telling you how much I love you." he said with agony. "Then do it..." she whispered to him. "What?" he gasped back at her. "Ryan... if you love me and want to be with me telling me you do... then come here and tell me face to face because I want you so much that I'm willing to pay that mighty fee to go to hawaii so I can see you... unless you dont want me and if you dont then I need a road trip and I'll bring my friend ethan with me." she said. "Why Ethan? Ok Autumn I'll come to your house and tell you face to face that I love you expect me there around 7:30 tomorrow night." he challenged. "Ethan needs some help with his head and I'm willing to clear it for him cause I have tons of emotional baggage I'm willing to get rid of. And are you sure honey because I was just being selfish you dont have to come here." she expressed. "Too late love I already bought my ticket I will be there around 7:30." he said happily. "Good luck finding my house because seriously some of my friends who have lived here for decades dont even know how to get to my house." she challenged. "Dont worry love I will be there no later than 7:30. Now go to sleep." he ordered. "Ok lover I'll go to bed but you too ok?" she reasoned. "After I pack yes love I'll go to sleep." he agreed. "Good. If I was there I'd kiss you now." she said. "And I'd kiss you back Autumn but when I do get to your house there wont be a lot of sleeping allowed." he seduced. "Mmmm I cant wait." she moaned. "Night Autumn my love." he said sweetly. "Hehehe night Ryan-lovely." she hung up quickly before he could ask about the 'lovely' part.

**End Chapter…**

A/N: This took too long for me to write and I just need to split it into chapters I don't know how long it'll be. I kinda want it to be long but… I really don't want to go through all the emotional baggage that comes along with this…


End file.
